The new cultivar is the result of an induced mutation produced from the parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘Gedi Two Pad’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,501) using gamma ray treatment at a dose of 20 Gy. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in a controlled environment in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium, in September, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Gedi Three Pyel’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.